February
by Song Prompts
Summary: Bella gets pregnant her freshman year of high school; her parents send her away to live with her aunt and uncle in Florida, erasing all traces of her, Carlisle is in on it too. Edward never knowing. Bella goes looking for Edward years later.


**Title: February**

 **Summary: Bella gets pregnant her freshman year of high school; her parents send her away to live with her aunt and uncle in Florida, erasing all traces of her, Carlisle is in on it too. Edward never knowing. Bella goes looking for Edward years later.**

 **Pairing: Bella and Edward**

 **Rating: M**

 **Word Count** : 7712

 **Song/Lyrical Inspiration** : February by Imagine Dragons

 **DISCLAIMER:** Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **February**

 _I close my eyes so tight I might not realize you're gone, I tell a million stories like I'm old and she's young._ _~ Imagine Dragons_

I think about her big brown eyes and long brown hair with sun kissed streaks often. She was the love of my life, or at least I thought she was, until that cold day in February she vanished never to be seen or heard of again.

Let me start from the beginning.

Bella and I were always together growing up, our parents were best friends. I was 4 years old when the Swan's brought Bella home, from that moment on I always looked out for her. Bella chased me around the yard, she played trucks with me and my friends and in turn I'd play Barbie's with her. We were inseparable, until I went to middle school, then we only saw each other when our parents had get-togethers.

Bella was starting high school this year and I was a senior, not seeing her all summer due to me being away at baseball camp and then to Alaska to visit my cousins, when I saw Bella walk into school that first day, I thought my pants would burst, Jessica Stanley my current fling and head cheerleader didn't hold a candle to Bella.

"Bella. Welcome to Forks High." I smiled and hugged her.

"You're such a dork Edward." She blushed as she shoved me away.

"I think you need more clothes on." I growled lowly, so only she could hear me.

"What?" she laughed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, all these guys are only going to want you for a piece of ass."

"And you don't?" she smirked and turned on her heels with her short skirt swishing as she walked, making my pants even tighter.

Jessica walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me "Let's take care of this problem before class." She rubbed over my hardened jeans.

"Get the fuck away Jess. Go bother Newton." I walked passed her and into homeroom.

Lunch rolled around, I saw Bella a few people ahead of me and easily worked my way behind her. "How's your day B?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" she looked puzzled.

"You're driving me crazy in that skirt. How many others have asked you out today?" I asked as I paid for her lunch too.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"I don't want you with anyone else." I stated as I led her to a table in the corner.

"You're not my keeper Edward." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your keeper, but I want to be your boyfriend." I smirked.

"Oh, so you can tell me how to dress and who to be friends with? Please!" she huffed and tried to stand up. I pulled her gently into my lap.

"Bella, you can dress anyway you want. I know it would be for my eyes only and think of our parents." I whispered.

"Ugh! They have wanted us together forever and I guess you are easy on the eyes." She giggled, moving herself on my already raging hardon.

"Stop moving babe, this is getting uncomfortable." I moan.

"I'm sure that girl back there could help you with that." She nodded towards Jessica who was throwing dirty looks this way.

"Pffftttt, she just scratched an itch. I'd be faithful to you until you're ready. No pressure." I held up the boy scout oath.

"Edward you were never a boy scout." She shook her head.

"So, is that a yes?" I kissed her neck.

"Yes." She kissed me softly on the lips, breaking into a full blush. "That's the first time I've kissed a boy."

"It won't be our last." Bella and I were inseparable, and our parents were delighted.

It was the Christmas dance and I couldn't wait to show off Bella. She had blossomed even more these last couple of months, she wasn't the shy freshman anymore.

Bella came downstairs in a long-sleeved velvet emerald green dress, it was long, low cut with a slit in the front, a diamond choker and black heals.

"Bella." Her name was a breath through my lips.

"Do you like it?" she asked with a big smile and a twirl.

"That's an understatement Bella." I pulled her to me and kissed her, just as the flash went off.

"Oh, look at you two. I know your parents are sad they can't see you two Edward, but I'm sending them the pictures." Renee smiled.

"Remember her curfew Edward. Midnight." Charlie said gruffly.

"Daddy, midnight? It's the biggest dance and then we are all going to the diner, they're staying open late." Bella walked over to her dad and hugged him.

"Fine, 1am. No later Bella. I'm on duty tonight, I'll know." Charlie looked at both of us.

Bella squealed and hugged her dad tight. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and left a red lip stain on it.

I escorted her to our waiting limo with my best friend Emmett and his girlfriend Rose.

"Bella you look great!" Rose smiled, and Bella blushed.

"I can't believe your dad let you out in that dress." Emmett laughed.

"My mom picked it out, he didn't have much say." Bella shrugged.

Arriving at the dance, we took the customary pictures and danced for a while.

"Hey, do you guys want to go back to my place, before heading to the diner?" I asked.

"Yeah." Emmett smiled, showcasing his dimples.

We loaded into the limo and went back to my house, it was only 10:30pm so we had time to goof off.

Arriving at the house, Emmett and Rose went to the downstairs guestroom, it wasn't any surprise what they were going to do, they did it every time my parents weren't home, and we hung out.

"Do you want to go to my room?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, sounds good."

I put on some soft music and we danced in place, I took off her choker and started kissing her neck, Bella ran her fingers through my hair and let out a little moan when I licked behind her ear.

"Can I take off your dress?" I asked Bella.

"Make me yours Edward." She smiled shyly at me.

"Bella, that's not what I'm asking. I'm not with you for sex." I reminded her.

"I know, I want to. I want to remember this night forever."

Unzipping her dress, I slid it down to reveal only a green satin thong.

"You're killing me." I laid her down and worshipped her. Knowing it was her first time.

Bella and I making love was the most wonderful thing and after the Christmas dance we couldn't get enough of each other.

On Christmas I gave her a promise ring, it was a simple heart shaped ring with one half of the heart covered in rubies, I bought the matching necklace for Valentines Day, which was two weeks away and I couldn't wait.

"Morning babe." I kissed her forehead like always when we met up in the mornings at her locker.

"Hey." She smiled weakly. "Don't get too close I think I'm coming down with the flu." And she took off towards the bathroom.

I stood outside waiting for her, she finally emerged and looked like death.

"Hey, you need me to take you home?" I was worried.

"Just to the clinic, my mom can come get me. You need to stay in school." She always worried about my grades, although there was no need to, I was Valedictorian, no doubt.

Helping her to the clinic, I told her I'd call her that night. Kissed her softly and headed to class.

Not knowing that would be the last time I saw her.

 **Bella POV**

I was sick all weekend, vomiting and tired.

Edward had called, but our conversations were short, I told him to not come over because I was contagious. He wasn't happy about it, but I told him I needed to be well for the Valentine's dance the following weekend and that made him happier.

"I can't wait to see your dress. Feel better my love." He kissed the phone before hanging up.

"Bella let's go. We're going to the doctor today." My mom woke me up Monday morning.

Showering and throwing on sweats, I headed downstairs and off to the doctors we went.

"Bella, so good to see you." Carlisle smiled. I just nodded because I was sure I'd puke.

"Carlisle, she's been sick for a week. Low grade fever, vomiting and sleeping." My mom filled in for me.

"Okay, I'm going to run some tests, check for strep, flu, etc…" he patted my leg. "Do you think you can give me a urine sample?" he asked.

"Yeah." My mom helped me to the bathroom and I did my business.

After about 20 minutes Carlisle comes in with a scowl on his face.

"Bella, you're pregnant." He didn't dance around.

"What? How?" I sat up feeling sick again.

"Well, I guess you've been sleeping with my son." He snapped.

"Now Carlisle, it takes two!" My mom snapped back. "How far along?"

"I'll need to examine her, but I'm guessing about a 4 to 6 weeks." He sighed. "Let me get my nurse in here."

"No, let's keep this quiet." My mom insisted.

"Very well." Carlisle nodded.

I laid back and Carlisle did his exam and put me at about 6 weeks.

"Bella, you're very tiny and this isn't going to be easy." Carlisle said tersely.

"I'm not giving up my baby. Edward wouldn't want that." I cried.

"Look, Edward isn't going to find out. He's got a very bright future ahead of him and he doesn't need to be held back." Carlisle asserted.

"I agree and not to mention what this will do to our reputations." My mom sniffed.

"What? Why don't we get a say?" I begged.

"Carlisle, I trust you to keep this secret." My mom stressed.

"Of course! Between us." He nodded.

"I'll have to tell Charlie, we're going to have to send Bella away." She sighed.

"Okay. I don't need to know where and I'll make sure Edward understands that Bella left of her own free will. He won't be able to contact her, but you have to make sure she can't contact him either." My mom agreed and pulled me out of the office.

"How dare you embarrass us like this! I could have Edward brought up on statutory rape charges." My mom yelled once we were in the car.

"It wasn't rape. We love each other!" I yelled back.

"You don't know what love is Isabella, we're sending you to your aunt and uncle in Florida." My mom sighed.

"I'll run away and contact Edward." I spat.

"No, no you won't. You're going to Florida without a phone, computer, tablet or any electronics. You'll leave that boy be and let him live a life that's not going to be screwed up by teenage pregnancy." She stated.

I cried the entire way home. Once at home, my mom went through the house and took all my electronics and put them in her room.

"Your dad will be here shortly. Be glad I talked him out of arresting Edward." She smirked and walked back upstairs.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella? I can't believe you threw your life away for him!" my dad yelled as he walked through the door.

"She's all packed Charles. We need to leave now; her flight takes off in 3 hours." My mom sighed.

Grabbing my suitcase that my mom sat at his feet, he ushered me out the door.

"Your uncle Garrett and aunt Kate are happy to have you. You will respect them." My mom informed.

"What about school?" I cried.

"You can work that out with them once you get there. Aunt Kate is getting your room ready as we speak, they have plenty of room and will help you through whatever you decide with that." My mom motioned towards my stomach. I just leaned my head on the glass and cried.

Approaching the airport, I asked "What are you going to tell Edward? He's bound to ask questions." I snapped.

"Don't worry about it. He won't want to look at you again." My dad glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"When did you two become so cruel?" I was baffled.

"When our daughter decided to become a whore at 15!" mom yelled.

Arriving at the drop off, my dad took my suitcase out of the trunk, sat it on the curb before handing me my plane ticket and my purse.

"Garrett will be waiting for you, you need to be respectful." He turned and got into the car without a look back.

I cried the entire flight, the attendants asked if I was okay and I just told them I was scared because I was flying alone; the older attendant came and sat by me until it was time to land. I thank her repeatedly.

"No need for thanks, enjoy Florida." She hugged me before I exited.

"Bella!" Garrett picked me up and hugged me. "How's my favorite niece?" he kissed my cheek.

"Miserable. Did dad tell you?" Garrett was my dad's older brother, retired military. Garrett and Kate couldn't have kids, so they traveled all over with the military until he retired to Florida. Kate owned her own fashion boutique.

"Yes, but I'm not your dad. Am I upset my favorite niece is pregnant at 15, yes. Is it the end of the world? No." he smiled down at me.

"Can I call Edward? Use your computer?" I was hopeful.

"No can do on that Little B. Your dad gave precise orders." He sighed.

Arriving at the house Kate hugged me tight. "Are you okay?"

"No, I don't feel well, I'm hungry and tired." I sighed.

"Go lay down, I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Kate showed me to my room.

The time seemed to pass by so slow, I could watch television or listen to the radio, I'd go with Kate to work occasionally or fishing Garrett. I'd told them I wanted to go back to school, but Kate didn't think it was a good idea, she asked if I would be opposed to home schooling and online classes. I told her that would be great.

As soon as they got me set up, I worked non-stop and finished my first two years of high school before I had my baby.

"Why don't you take some time off Bella, you're getting ready to have your baby." Kate suggested.

I agreed with her and relaxed, seeing as though I waddled so much.

Garrett, Kate and I went out to dinner for my birthday and as I was eating dessert I had a sharp pain in my stomach.

"It's time." Kate squealed. Kate was super excited to become a great aunt, she'd spoiled this baby already.

Sebastian Edward Swan was born on my birthday, September 13th at 11:59pm. He had Edward's jaw, I could tell as soon as I saw him.

"Bella, he's so handsome." Kate cooed.

"He really is." Garrett smiled.

After we were released to go home, my mom called and said they'd be out to see me. I asked about Edward, but mom hung up.

I was up with Sebastian in the middle of the night feeding him his bottle when Garrett and Kate came in, tears in their eyes; Kate took Sebastian and Garrett guided me to the chair.

"Bella, there's been an accident. Your parents were killed by a drunk driver on the way to the airport." Garrett was crying, but I couldn't feel it in me to cry, maybe it was shock, I just whispered an "Oh", reached for Sebastian and continued feeding him.

"Little B, you okay?" Garrett crouched beside me.

"Yeah." I nodded, and they left me alone.

Over the next few days, I felt like I was in a daze. We had a Skype meeting with their lawyer and Garrett and Kate were left a hefty amount for helping to take care of me, I'd get the rest upon turning 21.

"Bella, we really want you to finish school and think about college, we're here to help." They assured.

I worked my butt off, finished school early and started college. FSU was close to their house, with my grades, I was easily accepted.

Kate hired a nanny to help me and at the end of 5 years I was a Nurse Practitioner.

"Bella, we're so proud of you." Garrett hugged me tightly.

"So proud of you mom." Sebastian smiled his toothless smile at me.

"I'm proud of you too. Skipping the entire 2nd grade! You'll be a big 3rd grader next year." I hugged him tightly, we'd just got the good news today.

"It's because you're a great teacher mom." Sebastian hugged me.

After Sebastian went to bed that night, I sat down and talked to Kate and Garrett.

"Thank you for all you've done. I truly appreciate it. I just wanted to let you know that I took a nursing job in Seattle." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Bella is that a good idea?" Kate asked.

"Yes. I really need to do this and if there's anyway I can find Edward, I'm going to." I stood my ground.

"You tried to find him online and couldn't find anything except about his dad dying." Garrett reminded me.

"I know. But I have this feeling." I twirled the ring he gave me so many years ago.

"Then let us come with you and help. That's a long way to go alone." Garrett insisted.

"What about your lives here?" I asked.

"Bella, we're retired. We can do whatever we want." Kate reminded me.

"You have your shop." I argued.

"I have people who can run it, or I can sell it." She shrugged.

I nodded, and we made plans to move back to Seattle.

 **Seattle**

 **EPOV**

"Edward, do we have to go to your moms for dinner tonight?" Irina whined.

"Yes. If you don't want to go, then don't. Pack your shit and get out." I ran my hands through my hair. I was tired, stressed and didn't want to listen to Irina whine, again.

"Seriously?" she gasped.

"Do I look like I'm kidding? I've worked over 80 hours this week. I'm the youngest Pediatric doctor on staff and everyone watches my every move." I shouted.

It was Valentine's Day and I loathed it every year. Irina was the first serious girlfriend I'd had in a while, but she was getting on my nerves because she wanted more.

"But we should be together for Valentine's Day." She huffed.

"We will be. We'll be with my mom too, she shouldn't be alone." I snapped.

"Fine. Don't expect me here when you get back." She slammed the bedroom door.

I sighed and sent a text to my mom that I'd be taking her out tonight, not to cook.

"Edward you look stressed, are you okay?" My mom always worried about me.

"Mom today is the day." I shook my head. "Why can't I get over it?"

"You loved her." She smiled softly. "We all did."

"But why would she just run away?" I felt tears coming on.

"I don't know, maybe she had an argument with her parents. They never heard from her again, she left her phone when she left and then they died." She squeezed my hand.

"I know, I just hold out hope."

"Edward it's been 6 years. You need to move on." My mom stressed.

"I know, I try."

We finished dinner and I drove mom home, promising dinner on Sunday.

"I'll be sleeping all day tomorrow, so you probably won't hear from me." I reminded her. "Then I'm on another 32 hours."

"Okay. Stay safe." She kissed my cheek before leaving.

Arriving home, Irina had trashed my condo. I sighed and went to the bedroom, she had destroyed it as well. I look on my dresser and see a note with a familiar sight.

 _Was this supposed to be for me? Because if so, you obviously don't know me very well. Cheap jewelry isn't going to help you out of this one._

Irina had found the necklace I bought for Bella all those years ago and had the nerve to think it was for her. I put the necklace back in its pouch and put it back in its spot, took off my clothes and climbed into bed.

 **BPOV**

"This house is great! Thank you so much." I hugged Garrett and Kate.

"It's not much Bella." Garrett laughed.

"Look at the backyard! It has a swing set for Sebastian, a pool and a half basketball court."

"It also has a mother in law sweet. That way we're not in your hair, but we're still here to help out." Kate assured.

"You two are the best." I hugged them tightly.

"You and Sebastian are family, we'd do anything for you." Garrett smiled.

Sebastian came running down the stairs "I found my room!" he shouted.

"Oh really?" Garrett picked him up and we all headed upstairs.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with him?" I asked Garrett.

"Yes, we're going to play some ball and we'll get some lunch." He said.

I hugged them both goodbye and headed out for my first day of work.

Sebastian had picked my scrubs for me, so I was wearing ninja nurses.

"Hi, I'm Isabella and I'm here for orientation." I told the nurse in reception.

Everyone was very welcoming and as I was getting into the elevator a short with spiky hair was running towards the elevator waving her hands. "Wait, please."

I held the elevator for her and she smiled when she got in. "Thank you. I was trying to get to you before you left. I'm Alice, the head of HR." she smiled and held out her hand.

Shaking it I smiled "Oh, if I would've known I would have come by your office."

"That's Okay, I'm rarely in there. I'm usually in meetings and running to catch elevators." She motioned. "I just wanted to let you know that I've got papers for you to fill out and need you to come in early tomorrow, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I can come in early. What time?" I asked.

"Is 6:00am good for you? I'll bring breakfast. How do you take your coffee?" she talked so fast, she was so animated.

"Um, I like my coffee black. I need all the caffeine I can get." We both laughed.

"My husband will only let me drink decaf. He says I'm too wound up." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Oh, he might be in there first thing in the morning, he's got an early surgery, is that okay?" she asked as the elevator came to a stop.

"That's fine. I'd love to meet the man that keeps you calm." I laughed.

"We're going to be great friends, I just know it." She hugged me.

I thanked her and let her know I'd see her in the morning.

 **EPOV**

Waking up, I stretched and threw on my gym shorts and a tank top and headed down to the gym before work, it was going to be a long 32 hours. Irina proceeded to blow up my phone and came over at 2am, after partying with her sister Tanya and wanted sex, to which I called an Uber, took my keys from her and sent her on her way.

After working out, I shower and put on my suit for the board meeting and text my mom telling her to have a great day. So, what I was a mama's boy, sue me.

Arriving at the hospital early, I ran into Jasper on the way to my office.

"Hey, Ally has breakfast, wanna join?" Jasper asked in his southern twang.

"Sure, let me get some papers for the board meeting." I walked to my file cabinet and grabbed my files "how was the surgery?" I chuckled.

"You know, another pair of boobs." He shrugged.

"You're lucky Ally isn't jealous cousin." I clapped his back. Jasper was my cousin and four years older than me, he and Ally met in college through me and we've been friends since.

We talked about my cousin, his sister Rose who was in a bad relationship and Jasper kept trying to get her to leave, but her husband had lots of ties, so she was afraid. "Just tell her to get to the airport and there will be a ticket waiting." I sighed as we rode the elevator.

"I have, she's scared." Jasper shrugged. "Short of going to get her myself, I don't know what to do."

"Let's brainstorm this weekend, she has to be safe." I insisted.

Walking up to Alice's office we heard laughter and looked at each other. "Is this a set up?" I accused Jasper.

"Hey man, Alice just told me to ask you to breakfast." He held up his hands.

Alice and some woman were sitting at Alice's table laughing and eating. Alice jumped up and ran to Jasper, wrapping her legs around him, the kiss almost pornographic. I cleared my throat and Alice slid down. "Sorry." She straightened her skirt.

"Come over and meet our newest nurse." Alice motioned to the table and she stood up, recognition on both our faces at the same time.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" We said in unison and she broke into tears.

"What's going on? Are you alright darlin'?" Jasper walked over to Bella and helped her sit.

"Ally?" Jasper looked at her and she shrugged.

"Ally, Jasper. This is Bella. My Bella." I whispered as I crouched in front of her drying her tears.

"Bella is it really you?" I held her hands.

"Yes." She cried. "I was going to look for you, I just arrived back in Seattle. I didn't know it would be this easy." She hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry about your parents." I told her sincerely.

"Don't be, they're the reason I had to leave." She started crying again.

"Edward, I know you've got a lot of questions, but I really need to get Bella's information and she's needed on the floor. Don't you have a board meeting?" Alice smirked.

Looking at my watch, I groaned "Yes, in 10 minutes. Bella, can we meet up later?" I asked her.

"I'm busy tonight." She shrugged.

"I'm here for the next 32 hours, so after?" I asked.

"Um, just call me." She suggested.

"Okay. You're not going to disappear, again are you?" I grabbed her hands, she still had the ring and I smiled. "You still have it?"

"I've never taken it off." She whispered.

"Let's talk soon." I insisted.

"Call me." She whispered, I kissed her hand and left for my meeting.

My head was swarming all day and I tried to catch her throughout the day, but no such luck.

Sighing I headed to my office to relax before my next round. I had a million questions for her. Picking up my phone I called my mom to let her know.

"Oh my! I can't believe it. I hope she'll come around, I've missed her." My mom sounded like she was on the verge of tears. "Ask her to dinner on Sunday." I mom sounded giddy.

"Mom, I just found her. Calm down." I chuckled.

"I know, it's just exciting." She exclaimed.

Work dragged on, all I could think about was Bella. I decided to call her around 10pm the following night, hoping she'd be awake.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Hey, it's Edward." I smiled, even though she couldn't see it.

"Oh, hey." She was nervous.

"I just wanted to say how good it was to see you, you look great." I was being honest.

"You too. You haven't changed much." She whispered.

"You either, I think your hair is shorter." I chuckled.

"Uh yeah, it's easier." She sounded unsure of what to say.

"Would you like to get coffee tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"That would be nice. I work at 6am." She sounded tense.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm just still in shock." She sighed.

"Me too." I told her.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said abruptly and hung up.

Sighing I hung up my phone and finished my rounds, I had enough time to shower before Bella arrived.

I text Bella and told her I'd had breakfast and coffee delivered to my office and sent her my office number as well. She text back that she'd be here in 20 minutes.

I sat up breakfast and paced my office until I heard a soft knock.

Walking over I opened the door and she took my breath away, as always.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Hey, come on in." I motioned my arm.

Sitting at the table, I served her coffee and breakfast, we were quiet for a little while.

"How've you been?" I started off.

"Good, busy." Bella sighed.

"I'm going to jump right in, because I'm curious. Where did you go? What happened?" I rushed out.

Bella took several breaths and played with the ring, I could tell she was nervous.

"We have a son." Bella blurted out.

"What?" I stood up and paced again. "Why are you just telling me this? He's got to be what, 7?" I snapped.

"It's not my fault, I wanted to tell you. I wanted to contact you." She was crying again.

"Then what stopped you? Where is he?" I was yelling now.

"Edward, this isn't the time." Bella shook her head.

"The hell it isn't. I need answers." I snapped.

She messed with her phone and showed me his picture "His name is Sebastian Edward Swan."

"Swan?" I questioned.

"It's a long story Edward." She shook her head.

I slammed my fist on the table. "Damn it!"

"Edward." Bella stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "I want you to know everything, I do. I've wanted to tell you for years. I couldn't. I couldn't even find you. That's why I decided to come back here." Tears were streaming down her face.

"When can we talk?" I asked.

"After my shift? I've got it all taken care of." She shrugged.

"Okay. I can wait. I've waited 7 years." I took her hands and pulled her to me. "Please tell me we can work this out."

"I hope so. I've missed you Edward." She kissed my cheek and walked out.

Calling my mom, I told her what had happened. "I always thought your father had a hand in her disappearance, her mother and her were at his office the day she left town, but he always insisted he just treated her for the flu." My mom was crying.

"Mom, it's going to be okay. I'm going to work things out with Bella, I need her."

"I know you do. You've always loved her."

Bella showed up after her shift as promised and we talked. Bella told me everything that had went down and her parents and my dad's involvement. "They sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, I had no way to get in touch with you. I snuck downstairs once to call you and all the numbers I had to you had been disconnected. I wrote once too, but it came back. I tried, really." She was crying, I took her into my arms.

"I asked your parents too, but they wouldn't even talk to me, they sold the house and moved. I tried your phone number over and over, it was disconnected, then I come home one day, a week later and my dad wanted to play basketball, we always played rough, you know? And he slammed me into the garage door, breaking my phone and his. We got new phones and numbers. When you left I threw myself into school, went to college early, worked through every summer and would volunteer with my dad during the holidays to get extra time in, I withdrew from social media and society basically. Alice was my partner in English, she kept me cheered up, she was like a little sister and then she met Jasper when he came to visit and we've been friends since." I finished.

"So, we both went through hell." She sighed.

"You went through so much more though, you had to go through the pregnancy alone."

"I had my aunt and uncle. They're with me here. They take care of Sebastian while I work, until school starts." She smiled.

"Can I meet him?" I needed too.

"Of course. I have to tell him I found you first."

"He knows about me?" I was surprised.

"Yes! I've never lied to him." Bella shook her head.

I hugged her tightly and wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but my pager went off. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I've got to go. Can we set up a time?" She knew what I was asking.

"Let me know your schedule and we can set it up." This time I kissed her cheek before walking her out.

It was a week before we could meet up and we were having a picnic, walking towards Bella and Sebastian it was all I could do not to run up to him and squeeze him.

"Bella, Sebastian." I held out my hand to him.

"Are you Edward?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled, and he hugged me tightly. He looked just like me, except he had Bella's big brown eyes.

The day was a whirlwind, Bella and I picked up where we left off, she snuggled into my side and was as always, a perfect fit. Sebastian came over and sat on my lap, wanting to show me his pictures on Bella's phone.

"Mom told me that she lost you when she was pregnant with me, but that she'd find you one day. She did! She should be a detective, not a nurse." He smiled his toothless smile at me.

"Both are great jobs." I ruffled his hair and he scowled. Yeah, he was like me.

"I had a great day; would you like to come to dinner at my mom's house Sunday?" I asked Bella.

"Would you like to meet your grandma Sebastian?" Bella asked him.

"Yes! I don't have any grandparents." He was jumping up and down.

"Okay, Bella give me your address and I'll pick you up at 4:00pm."

The rest of the week went by slow, little glimpses of Bella here and there and a couple of stolen kisses.

As I was leaving my shift on Saturday morning Bella was coming in.

"You working a 12 hour shift?" I asked.

"Yes, Garrett and Kate are taking Sebastian out tomorrow, so I can sleep before we go with you." She hugged me tightly.

"Mmmm… You smell good." I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

We separated and went about our days, I was counting the hours until tomorrow afternoon, I couldn't get enough of Bella or my son. Wow! I had a son.

Sunday arrived, and I busied myself with a workout, a long cold shower with visions of Bella.

Leaving early, I stopped by the florist to get flowers for Bella and my mom and went next door to a hobby shop and bought my son a car kit, figuring we could build it together after lunch.

Knocking on the door, a tall gentleman answered and had a serious look on his face "How can I help you?" he asked with arms crossed.

"Hi, I'm Edward. I'm here for Bella and Sebastian." I smiled.

"And what are your plans for Bella?" he asked stoically, he reminded me of Charlie.

"Garrett, stop!" Bella shoved him out of the way. "Sorry. He is over protective." She laughed.

"That's okay, I'd be overprotective of you too." She blushed as I kissed her cheek.

"Come in." she welcomed me inside, I handed her the flowers, wild flowers. "You remembered?" she gasped.

"I remember everything." I whispered into her ear.

Dinner was a huge success. My mom kept apologizing to Bella about what had happened to us.

"Esme, I'm just glad you're welcoming us into your home now." Bella smiled softly at my mom.

"Had I known what they were all hiding, I would have personally found you. You both have us as family and I'm speaking for myself, I'm never letting you two go again." My mom was a crying mess.

Sebastian and I went into my mom's craft room and built our model car while they were having their cry fest.

"Thanks dad!" Sebastian had hugged me tightly. "Is it okay if I call you dad?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll always be your dad."

"But what about if you marry someone else?" he asked.

"We're going to have to convince your mom that she's the only one for me." I grinned at him.

"I don't think that will be a problem, all she's done since I can remember is talk about you." Sebastian gave me the same crooked grin.

Over the next several weeks Bella and I got closer, went on several alone dates, as well as dates with Sebastian. We'd had family dinners with Garrett, Kate and my mom too.

"Edward are you ever going to give the necklace to Bella?" my mom asked out of the blue.

Sighing "I want to ask her to marry me. I don't want to wait, we've waited long enough."

"Then I'll plan a dinner and you can do it with the family here." Mom insisted.

"Okay. I need to look for a ring."

"No need take grandma Cullen's ring. It's perfect for Bella." My mom smiled and ran into her room.

And she was right, the ring was beautiful, it would be perfect for Bella; it is a 1900s Antique and Contemporary 2.12 Carat Diamond and Yellow Gold Cluster Ring.

"Mom this is gorgeous, why didn't you wear it?" I asked, confused.

"Your grandmother and I didn't get along in the beginning, she never offered it to your father for me." Mom chuckled.

"Bella will gripe that I spent too much." I laughed. "I'll have to let her know it is an heirloom."

"I have all the paperwork for it too, and of course it's insured." Mom my stressed.

I hugged her and thanked her again. "I'll let you know our schedules." With that I headed out and to work, I was lucky that I got to work with Bella tonight.

 **BPOV**

Edward and I have been in a whirlwind these past few weeks and I don't want it to stop, Sebastian is having a great time with him too. Edward has taken Sebastian to the batting cages and they've spent the day with Esme too, who adores him so much and warms my heart. Tonight, I get to work with Edward, I hope I can keep my mind on my work, knowing that I'm going home with him in the morning because Garrett and Kate want to take Sebastian hiking, with only a few weeks left of summer.

Knocking on Edward's office door, I wait for him to tell me to enter. "Come in."

Stepping inside he stands up and strides over to me, engulfing me in a hug and a kiss I'd been longing for all day. "Hey handsome." I tug on his tie.

"You're early." He smiled.

"I was hoping for a few minutes of alone time to center myself." I walked to his couch.

Sitting beside me he pulled me on his lap "I'm happy to oblige." He kissed me again "I've got surgery in half an hour, so you've got me." We made out like teenagers (that is where we left off) and promises of what was to come at his place tomorrow morning.

"I'd better let you fix yourself, you have ten minutes, unless I can help you." I offered.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?" his eyes were huge. I nodded and crawled off his lap, kneeling in front of him, he took off his pants and I got to work.

Edward was moaning and tugging slightly on my ponytail as I hollowed out my cheeks and brought him over the edge. He sat there panting. "Now I'm so relaxed I don't know how I'll be able to operate." He chuckled, drinking from his glass of water he pulled me up "I promise I'll last longer tomorrow." He kissed me softly "Now, let me help you quickly."

"We don't have time." I argued.

"Surgery doesn't start without the doctor." He pulled me down on the couch and thrust his fingers in and stroked me with his tongue.

"Edward." I moaned.

"Come for me Bella." He pinched my clit and I exploded.

Catching our breath, we went to his bathroom to straighten ourselves up and for him to put on his scrubs.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Hopefully I'll be done before lunch." Edward kissed me softly.

"I love you!" I blurted out, Edward pulled me to him, eyes on fire.

"Say it again." He had me crushed to his body.

"I love you." I whispered this time.

"Oh god, I've been waiting for you to say it. I wanted too, but I didn't want to rush you." He kissed me hard. "I'll see you soon. I love you too." He kissed my forehead right as his pager went off, smiled and exited his office.

I was giddy all night. I'd been wanting to tell Edward, but it never felt right, tonight it did. I want us to start our forever.

 **EPOV**

I checked Bella's schedule and text my mom after surgery. We were both off next weekend, we'd have dinner Saturday and then I could spend all day with her and Sebastian.

I was still on a high when Bella and I met up for lunch. "Hey beautiful" I kissed her neck walking up behind her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back.

We sat and ate and talked about Sebastian and how he'd told Edward he was glad that we were together.

"I'm glad that I found you." Bella smiled and blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I was thinking about earlier in your office and I can't wait until the shift is over, I need you." She lifted her head up and smiled widely.

"Can I ask a serious question?" I held her hand.

"Of course." She looked at me with those beautiful doe eyes.

"How many others have you been with? I've only been with two others, I'm not expecting you to have saved yourself for me, but before we go forward, if you want to use protection, that's all. I'm tested often because I'm a surgeon and I'm clean." I rambled.

"I haven't been with anyone. I didn't have the time. I had to care for Sebastian and I worked my ass off to graduate high school early and college." She shrugged. "I'll be honest though, I'm not on the pill or anything. If they didn't make me sick, they made me really bitchy."

"So, we'll use protection, no worries." I assured her it wasn't a problem.

We finished lunch and I walked her back to the nurse's station. "I'll see you in a few hours." I kissed her forehead and headed off for my rounds.

The drive to my house was short. I only lived a 10-minute walk, but I was driving Bella's car.

"Edward, this is gorgeous!" Bella gasped.

"Thanks, my mom decorated it. I just added these." I showed her the pictures of us that my mom had framed. Bella had a genuine smile on her face.

"I love this one of Sebastian and you playing soccer." She pointed out.

"That's my mom's favorite too. She has that beside her bed." Wrapping my arms around her, I hugged her close.

"Show me your kitchen, let's eat breakfast." She giggled.

"Yes ma'am!" I picked her up and carried her to the kitchen where she made the most delicious omelets I've ever had.

We spent the day in bed making love, after we finished breakfast and showering together.

"I could spend the rest of my life like this." She sighed wistfully.

"Me too love." I kissed the top of her head.

I didn't want this to end either and couldn't wait to propose to her.

The next week went by slow, Bella and I worked a few shifts together, but we were slammed so we only saw each other in passing. It was finally Saturday and we'd be having dinner as a family and I would get to propose to the love of my life.

"Esme, dinner was fantastic, as always." Kate exclaimed as she helped my mom with the dishes.

"Thanks Kate. I'm so glad you and Garrett are a part of our family now." My mom and Kate got along wonderfully, and it made tonight an even better reason for proposing.

"Let's go into the living room for dessert, I made a chocolate mousse cake." My mom announced.

"I'll help you Esme." Bella got up from the couch and went to help my mom.

While we were eating and talking, Bella went back in to get a coffee refill and I took my place on the floor, on bended knee with Kate already crying.

"Oh my god!" Bella shrieked when she saw me, dropping her coffee, running over to me and tackling me. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" she kissed me.

"Can I ask first I chuckled." She nodded, and I sat us up "Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Esme, your carpet." Bella pleaded "I'm so sorry."

"Nonsense! Let Edward put that ring on and we'll call it even." My mom smiled at Bella.

I put the ring on her finger and we sealed it with a kiss.

"Let's get married in February." Bella suggested.

 _February seems to be the worst of all my friends  
She brings in all the darkness when the year, it just begins._

The End.


End file.
